Braddick Shoal
Captain Braddick Shoal was the pirate lord of the Black Mast guild, having formed it after leaving the Tempest Fang. His name was actually a self-assigned moniker, as he was a githyanki who took up a life of piracy in semi-exile from the githyanki, taking what he wished through bloodshed and ruthlessness. Shoal had been sent to the Material Plane as part of their customary training to accomplish some great task, namely to find the treasure of his brother deep below the Ashen Gorge. However, after attacking some of his own, he had become exiled and left in the Material Plane, his new goal to find his brother's treasure to rejoin the ranks of Gith. In appearance, he resembled a typical githyanki, though dressed in highly ostentatious, somewhat gaudy apparel. He was always disguised as a human using a Hat of Disguise, which he never took off. In battle he used a longsword he imbued with magical power himself and a magically enchanted pistol that he had made by Garette Cobb before taking her arm as payment. 12 years prior to the start of the formation of the mercenaries known as the Saints, Shoal handpicked slaves from a slaver named Gerard Godfrey. One of these slaves was a young boy who would go on to become one of his finer pirates under the tutelage of his underling, Captain Blaine Hitch. Shoal had become obsessed with a certain treasure, and in his search for it he sent out some of his finest men to find it, only providing basic instructions. By sheer luck, a now-adult Lupin had found a small silver chest matching his description on a lonely jungle island. As the chest was given to him, Shoal stabbed Lupin through the heart and left him to die in the ocean. Later, Hitch and his crew attempted a mutiny against Shoal, who slaughtered the crew and forced Hitch to kill his quartermaster, Hilgra Adima, before he mutilated Hitch and left him without legs. 3 years after these events, Shoal hired the Saints in secret to find one of the missing amulet pieces, only for Lorne Rothwell to betray them and steal the second piece under orders from Shoal. The Saints then tracked him and Rothwell down to Stilben to claim the amulet pieces after taking the last one from the Ravagers. Lupin demanded parlay of Shoal, to which he responded by immediately murdering Eshrawkin for bringing the letter. In a tremendous battle following a daring rescue of a kidnapped child by Holly and Iselda, the Saints clashed with the Black Mast, resulting in a massive explosion. Shoal's men were killed one by one, and Lorne joined the fray after being convinced to fight against his captain, which resulted in his death. After Frovroth landed a devastating strike on Shoal, the githyanki captain was finally killed by Lupin using the scattergun given to him by Garette Cobb. After the battle, the Saints claimed the Jewel of Emon and the head of Shoal as a trophy. Several months later, after looting the treasure horde of the Dragon Vault under the Ashen Gorge, the Saints found a githyanki skeleton, and through magic learned from the talking head of Shoal that the treasure he sought belonged to his brother, and he had meant to use it to restore his place in the githyanki pirates after his exile. When questioned why he killed Lupin to do this, he simply responded "Because fuck you" and promptly had his rotting head punted into the far corner of the empty vault. Category:NPCs